


Marceline - The True Vampire Queen

by MarCor3



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCor3/pseuds/MarCor3
Summary: "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. Credits: Pendleton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network - Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!





	1. Marceline - The True Vampire Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a popular Vampire series...but with my own little twist, give it a shot! - Thanks!

She's crouching low on top of the ledge upon several tall skyrise buildings in the City of Ooo. There she watches her target - a woman - a pruny, yet beautiful mere mortal human to be exact.

She's trying to grasp WHY must she keep an eye on this person - why! Oh well, enough over thinking this as she leaps across building rooftops upon rooftops because her target just got on the subway. Quickly she runs to the subway train and enters unnoticed by the ticket clerk when the doors slide close. She takes a seat, still keeping a close eye on her target or is it prey - ugh - no matter, she has got to follow the plan as ordered by her Supreme One - Hunson Abadeer.

She has no idea that she is being watched. This clueless human sitting in the subway train while reading a novel. Little does she knows that her life is about to change as soon as she steps off the train at her destination - near Ooo University. As she's walking amongst the crowded terminal, suddenly she is approach by two strangers - one male, the other female...looking strangely weird at her. She notices this and begin walking fast but the more she steps faster, the more these two strangers is keeping up! Now she bolts out of the subway terminal heading upstairs to the surface level of the city. Looking back and then in front of her, she's runs it even faster! There's a chase, and this poor soul doesn't know why this is happening but she's not staying around to find out. The male and female pursuer starts knocking people out of their way - holding a gun of some sort to shoot the targeted woman. The crowded streets goes haywire from the chaos that is happening, being pushed, knocked to the ground, shoveled and screamed at - **"Get out of the way"!** yelled the two strangers.

The frighten and scared woman is terrified as she keeps running for her life! Meanwhile, there's another person already on her tail - from above, on the building tops tracking the beautiful woman's every move. 'Can't afford to lose this target, no matter how unimportant she may seems' thought the Death Dealer. After that thought being said, the male and female attackers is extremely close to the woman. The Death Dealer shoots at them both to slow them down, hitting one in the leg and the other one on the hip. The attackers groins at the shots and sees who's the Shooter. This angers them even more but no time to attack her, the target is the most of importance, so they still give chase! By now, the Death Dealer sees that it's no effect on them, so she does what she knows best - scoop up the targeted woman and speed like a flash in the wind. The male and female attackers roar in huge rage of them losing the woman - and now they'll have to report back to camp to their Master - Lord Ashton!

**"Eeeekk, let me go - Who are you - Somebody help me, please"!** shouted the beautiful target as the Death Dealer flies high into the sky until the woman fainted. "Phew, damn about time - that screaming nearly bursted my hearing"...whispered the Death Dealer. While she flew, she notified Hunson on her phone while she heads back to her place with the woman until further notice.

**"You idiots - she only just one measly weak human and you two couldn't even captured her"** shouted Lord Ashton to his two most adversary soldiers, while they're kneeling before him. "My Lord, she had help. That Death Dealer was on our tail as we gave chase to the human woman as well - plus she shot at us, hitting me in my leg and Boo on his hip" spoken Wendy. "Argh, stop giving me excuses when your speed and strength should have ripped this Death Dealer apart" "I send you both to do one simple mission and you two pitiful, worthless maggots didn't produce the woman to me - I need her NOW, her power is much too great and having her here as my slave, serving me with more than just being a soldier in my army..." Lord Ashton angrily speaks on to his two henchmen. "I'm giving you fools just one more chance at getting the human woman, just one more chance - come here empty handed you both will truly regret it...severely" quietly sneered Lord Ashton into his henchmen's ear while crushing their hands as they squirmed mercifully of his release. "Now go, and don't come back til you have the woman" Ashton shouted last to them as they hurried out the door. 'Knowing that this human is more powerful than any of the Supernaturals including him, Lord Ashton sees her as more than a potential threat because she could wipe him out of existence' thought Ashton as he leaves to go to his bedchamber where his harem of women lay and wait for him.

She wakes up feeling groggy with her head slightly spinning around. She opened her eyes to some place that is not her dorm room, and it smells like some tea is brewing in the air. She sits up and focus much more of her surroundings and see the same stranger who kidnapped her from the subway station earlier - what time is it anyway?!

"Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. "Whoa, so many questions - slow down" smiled the stranger slowly approaching the human woman. The stranger comes and sits near the woman on the bed as she offers her some tea. She slowly takes it, sipping slow as she looks on at this stranger. "First of all, let me introduce myself - my name is Princess Bonnibel of the Kandy Kingdom. I literally had to kidnap you to save your life and yes, we want you - more or so hopefully you'll want us" PB says to the woman. "Listen, I know that you are confused, but please trust me to protect you for your safety's sake and you my friend, are of most importance to our Supreme One - Hunson Abadeer. I'm one of his trusty warriors and there are bad, evil supernaturals that are after you" continued PB. "Wait, wait...how Am I supposed to believe you - this or rather your story sounds pretty far-fetch and really, c'mon I'm important - oh please, that's a laugh" the woman says amusedly. "By the way, my name is Marceline Petrikov - musical prodigy at the Ooo University" says Marceline as she then shakes PB's hand. "Oh no Marceline, this is no laughing matter nor a joke - ..." PB trails off explaining to Marceline before the phone rings. "Excuse me, while I get that, I'll be right back" as PB leaves to go to the other room to answer her phone. Meanwhile Marceline finally gets up out of bed and starts observing her surroundings even more. Just looking at it, one would think it's a child's room or some sort. All this pink everywhere, and some hints of lavender hueish purple, some floral patterns and some red. This PB character seems oddly weird but she is pretty though beside, she seems harmless - with all this pink ugh, who would take her too serious?! thought Marceline as she finished looking around the room.

"Alright, we have to get going, time is of the essence and for you to meet our leader" says PB, as she comes back into the room. "Where are we going" asked Marceline. "To the Supreme One - Hunson Abadeer, of course" spoken PB. "Like I told you before, there's evil supernaturals that are after you and I'm here to protect you and let no harm come to not a hair of you" PB says confidently. As PB jumps onto the window ledge, she looks behind her to Marceline and extent her arm and hand out for her to take. "What are you doing - " Marceline looking on puzzled. "Grab a hold of my hand Marcy, it's better this way to travel where we're going" told PB. Marceline shakingly grab hold of PB's hand and once PB had Marceline secure in her arms, off they went into the night sky - way high until Marceline passed out again. Shaking her head, PB look on as she flew through the cool air of the night, holding this beautiful creature in her arms - 'Don't worry young human, for I have a feeling that you're much more than any of us Supernaturals could possibly imagine and only Hunson truly knows why' as PB thoughts were going in overdrive of what her Supreme One has in store for Marceline...

**tbc...**

* * *

 

As PB descends high above the night sky, Marceline gradually awakens. She has to focus a bit more but once she has, she sees a huge like castle mansion from the distance. Marceline exhale a breath while PB noticed that she is awake.

"Hey there, did you sleep well" asked PB as she giggle softly.

"Yea. But why do you have to fly so high up, it makes me dizzy and short of breath - are you trying to kill me" questioned Marceline to PB, feeling a bit irritated.

"Nope, not in the least. But my reasons of flying this high altitude is for both our benefit - more yours than mine though" explained PB. "Remember, you are of importance to our Supreme One -" .

"I know, I know - this Hunson Abadeer, yea I got it" Marceline says annoyedly cutting off PB's explanation.

PB and Marceline landed safely on the rooftop of the mansion, when Marceline's sees two males running towards them.

"Watch out, those guys are coming at us - let's run" yells Marceline while grabbing ahold of PB's arm.

"Relax Marce, they're with us - let me introduce you to them" PB assured Marceline calmly. "Fellows..."

"Yo Peebs, is this HER" Finn said out loud to PB who once again being interrupted.

"Hey guys, yes - this is Marceline Petrikov and -" PB once again said as she greets them.

"So cool - and she's pretty too, not that I'm hitting on you or anything - wait until Hunson see her" Jake happily says to the group.

"Ahem" as PB clears her throat. "As I was saying before I got rudely disrupted, "Marceline, meet the brothers...Finn and Jake. I'm told that they'll be helping you train alongside with me from Hunson himself. He wants his best warriors for this mission, and he knows that we'll take good care of you" PB spoke while the brothers followed behind them as they entered into the mansion.

"Hi there, Finn and Jake...nice to meet you both" Marceline says while shaking their hands in greeting. 'So, these three will be training me - this just keeps getting better and better' Marceline wonders as she walks with them inside the mansion to meet this Hunson Abadeer - or the Supreme One, as they called him.

They walked alongside the corridor of the halls as Marceline takes in all of the ancient paintings and statues. The mansion is not totally creeping but it is quite huge and nice - the doors alone are about 15 feet long in height and are extremely heavy, at least to her it is but not to PB, Finn, and Jake. After they'd walked the long stretch of the corridors, they enter into a great room that's perhaps looks like the throne room. There Marceline sees a man sitting on the throne with a devilish happy smile on his face.

"Sire - this is..." PB begins to explain as she, Marceline, Finn, and Jake enters in the throne room.

"Ah, there she is...safe and sound" Hunson greets Marceline and the group as they approach him at the base of the footsteps of his throne. This time PB doesn't mind being interrupted, after all he is the Supreme One. Hunson stands up from his chair and greets Marceline with open arms. Marceline, as well as the rest of the group are really confused because Hunson NEVER hugs anyone!

"Marceline, I've been expecting you for quite some time now - let me look at you, beautiful like your mother..." Hunson says giddily to Marceline.

"Whoa, what...how do you know my mother - and who are you anyways" Marceline snaps back at Hunson, as she's stepping away from him.

"Marceline, let me explain" Hunson is a bit hurt and surprised that Marceline stepped from him abruptly. "Your mother and I were lovers, we were so much in love and one day she had to leave me for reasons I don't know - or she just didn't wanted me to know" Hunson still explaining.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HUNSON - STOP IT RIGHT THERE"** shouted Marceline. **"MY MOTHER ISN'T...-"** Marceline shouted aloud to Hunson as PB, Finn, and Jake looked on with their mouths gaped slightly opened.

"Marceline, I am your father, you are my daughter and your mother didn't tell me about you for years. I just thought that she didn't love me anymore but when I saw her last, she told me about you before she died - she always have loved me but she didn't want you growing up into my lifestyle of living" Hunson explained...pleading with Marceline.

**"STOP IT - GET AWAY FROM ME - NO, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, SIMON PETRIKOV IS - AT LEAST HE'D BEEN ONE TO ME, NOT YOU"** shouted Marceline in agony to Hunson.

PB, Finn, and Jake are shocked beyond belief - their Supreme One has a daughter - who PB had just rescued from Lord Ashton's goons! 'That means - she is the next ruler of the Night-O-Sphere realm and all of Ooo' thought PB!

"Whoa, this is deep" whispered Jake and Finn to PB. "Marceline, is the true Vampire Queen - and we're friends with her, how neat is that" Finn excitedly says to PB and Jake while Hunson and Marceline are still arguing.

With this realization, PB is taken aback and she doesn't know what Marceline will do next...beside she does looks like him and all and is the rightful heir to her father's Realm.

"Yes, I know...back when your mother told me that he would take care of you after she past on, Marceline. Your mother is a good woman and certainly a good mother, why look how you turned out. A musical prodigy, going to the University" Hunson speaking proudly of his daughter.

**"SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SPEAK OF MY MOTHER AGAIN - DO YOU HEAR ME, AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER - GOT IT"** loudly spoke Marceline back at Hunson.

"I'm sorry that I've upsetted you but you are my daughter and the rightful heir of this Realm - all of it" explains Hunson. Hunson snaps his fingers to PB, signaling her to go to his daughter to assist her maybe perhaps reason with her of her destiny that lies ahead for the fate of the Night-O-Sphere Realm.

PB goes over to Marceline, not sure should she approach her without getting backslash at. She moves slowly, making sure that Marceline sees her coming. Marceline turns quickly at PB with a hint of hurt but also a sense of needing a friend right now. PB touches Marceline gently while Jake and Finn are summons by Hunson to go retrieve Marceline's belongs at the University dorms.

Hunson walks back towards Marceline and PB - "Marceline, I'm sorry but your destiny has already been determined rather you want it or not. I've send Jake and Finn to gather your belongs at the dorm, PB will be assisting you from here on out as well as the other servants here at the Manor. Please Marceline, let PB help you get settled and adjust...time is of the essence and what lies ahead for us is not something that you don't want to take lightly" Hunson finished his statement to Marceline. "I love you, always have and always will. For though, I must take care of other matters that needs my attention...I'll see you later to finish informing you of everything, train hard...learn fast okay" Hunson says as he tries to hug and kiss Marceline on her forehead but she hisses at him, so he just turns and leaves the two girls in the throne room.

It's quiet in the throne room, PB breaks the silence by tugging on Marceline's hand.

"Hey, let me show you to your bedchamber...for there's a lot that I need to go over with you" PB says while gently grasping Marceline's hand as they walk towards the entrance way to Marceline's bedchamber.

"Did you know about all this PB - why those goons were after me and you conveniently rescued me from them" as Marceline question PB while they both walked to her new bedroom.

"Please understand this Marceline, no I had no idea who you were nor that you are destine for great importance"... PB explains softly.

"Argh, enough with the great importance speech - I'm sick of hearing that - it's doesn't makes sense to me nor does these bruised marks on my neck" Marceline frustratedly says while rubbing her scars on her neck.

Suddenly PB stops and Marceline looks back at her. PB observes Marceline's neck from every angle - with those unusual markings on Marcy's neck, PB touches them...making Marceline flinch a bit.

"What are you doing" asks Marceline in surprised.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't help myself...I had this overwhelming need to touch them - don't be mad, scared or anything, it's just that with you having those markings...only a true vampire can get those without ever been bitten. And you are certainly a true vampire meaning that you were born with them" explained PB with curiosity and admiration of Marceline's unique birthmarks.

"Well, cut it out...it's creepy" Marceline says back to PB, who is still gawking at the scars. They arrived to the bedchamber, PB opens the door and to Marcy's surprised, WHOA, it's a room fit for a princess. Everything is decorated in her favorite colors of reds, grey, black, and some blues! "Hey, wait a minute...I forgot to ask how am I supposed to go to school now...I did have a life before ALL of this came crashing on me" Marceline suddenly realized as she looked around the room.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Marceline" PB says excitedly. "In fact, you'll be schooled here from now on as well as your training by yours truly along with Jake and Finn" she continue to say.

"Come on, let's finished the tour of your new place...you'll have to get use to everything here and be familiarized with all of the people that come and goes throughout the day. Nights are prohibited for anyone who doesn't stay here. I, myself...along with Jake, Finn, Hunson, Lady, Tee-Trunks, BMO, Susan, Phoebe, and Freida are the only ones that actually lives here" PB named off on her fingers while they're walking along the long hallways of the Manor.

"Wait...whoa, other stays here too" questioned Marceline in shock to PB. "This is so crazy, my head is spinning again".

"Are you alright Marceline, we can stop and pick this up later if you like" PB asked with concerns to Marceline's health.

"No, no...just a figure of speech, I'm fine" Marceline says convincing PB that she's okay. "Just a bit overwhelmed but not surprised...I guess".

"Okay good, there's so much more in store for you that awaits m'lady" giggles PB.

"Oh great, I can't hardly wait" Marceline says sarcastically while she and PB goes to another part of the Manor.

"Hey Jake, you got everything...don't want to come back to this place" Finn asks his brother while they take one more look around the dorm room for Marceline's things.

"Yea man, oh wait...I don't know if this raggedly stuff doll is any good to Marceline but we will take it too - everything is all clear, clean as a whistle in here...not even a speck of dust" Jake says after the final look around.

"Okay then, let's go and hopefully PB and Marceline are getting along well" "Maybe she'll lighten up with her father Hunson though and try to accept what's her destiny is after all" Finn says to Jake with some doubt.

"I'm not worried, Marceline will see that it's her destiny...didn't you see her markings on her neck dude" Jake says to Finn. Finn nods his head in an 'no' response. "Dude, with markings like that, no way was she bitten man - that's her birthmark and she truly does looks like our Supreme One after all" Jake says.

"Wow" is all Finn says.

"Look bro, Marceline is our true queen and it's up to us to get her ready and prepared before Lord Ashton gets his hands on her - we can't let her down, we're the best warriors for the job along with PB" "Plus I think that she kinda of like us, if only just being friends and nothing more" Jake says ending this conversation as he and Finn rushes back to the Abadeer Manor, with Marceline's belongs...

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Jake and Finn, Wendy and Boo managed to be lurking outside of Marceline's dorm room by staying out of sight from them. With Jake and Finn being distracted of their mission, Wendy and Boo sneaks up on top of the rooftop to wait for their next move. By their knowledge of where Marceline resides at earlier when they were chasing her through Ooo's downtown district, they'd discovered that she went to the University. With evidence that the human woman was wearing collegiate apparel, they knew that she went to the University but didn't have time to go investigated her room of sorts, because of the Death Dealer had swooped their target leaving them empty handed.

"Let's wait for those dummies to leave the human's room before we go inside okay" says Boo.

"No, that's no good now. We'll follow them - they'll lead us to the human woman and then we strike to get her from them, understand" commanded Wendy to Boo.

"Ah, very well - that's seems more of a better plan" Boo agrees.

Soon, Finn and Jake left the dorm room with bags of stuff inside them and headed north into the night sky.

"There they are, let's go" ordered Wendy. "Let's keep our distance so they can't detect us - we don't need any more slip ups, got it".

"Got it" Boo showing a thumbs up and followed along with Wendy into the night sky.

Meanwhile back at the Abadeer Manor, as PB is showing Marceline around the place, they come towards BMO, Frieda, and Susan walking up.

"Hey PB, who may this be, I didn't know that we were expecting company...being night and all" BMO said confusedly to PB as the others waved and look on puzzled too.

"Hey guys - let me proudly introduce you to our future queen - Marceline Petrikov. She's also the daughter of our Supreme One, Hunson Abadeer" PB spoke with pride to the group.

'WHOA, SHE'S OUR NEW QUEEN AND OUR SUPREME ONE'S DAUGHTER" the group said all at the same time in shock, while Marceline shyly waves back and is still as surprised as her new acquaintances about that news.

"Yes she is - pure vampire I might add, see...she is born with the rare marking of a true vampire" PB basically marveled at showing off Marceline's scar on her neck.

"INCREDIBLE" BMO, Frieda, and Susan said with pure fascination. This however made Marceline feel really uncomfortable with the stares and comments.

"Damn PB, let's go tell all of Ooo about it why-don't-you" Marceline sarcastically says to PB. "Look, I'm going to say this once so listen up all of you...I'm doing my best to accept this newfound news of my family linage, my role in your lives, and what the hell that I am supposed to lead in - understand" Marceline stated to them.

"Understood, and don't worry about your secret...it's safe with us - right guys" Susan pointed out to BMO and Frieda while PB also looked on in agreement.

"I'm sorry Marceline - I've gotten excited again over this, of you and what's in store for us all here" PB reassuring Marcy as she faced to her in kind.

"Ok, I'll accept it this time - but don't display me like that again unless I give permission" Marceline confirmed to all of them especially to PB with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh alright now that is settled, I think I'll go to my room and get some rest, it has been a crazy few days and I need some alone time - please excuse me everyone" Marceline says and with that she turns and leave the group looking at her back as she walks away from them.

"Susan and Frieda - I need you to stand guard to Marceline's room for the rest of the night" ordered PB, "BMO, I need you to keep check on those circuit monitors that you've recently installed" she added as she looked towards him with that order. They saluted her and left to go do as commanded by PB.

'And now to go do what I need to finish by testing in the simulation lab for Marceline's training' PB thought while walking toward downstairs into the basement of the Manor.

Lord Ashton's cellphone beeped indicating a message was coming through. He opened the phone to see an unusual huge manor on top of a steep hill with a message below the picture 'The Supreme One - Abadeer Manor' message from Wendy's phone. 'We followed Hunson's dummies from the University, we suspected that the human woman is held inside - I think they have her belongs. What do you want us to do next M'Lord'?!

Lord Ashton wanted to have them strike but thought better of it - for now. 'Return back to the Coven, I have a perfect plan that they'll never suspect...by the way, nice work for once you Buffoons' Lord Ash texted back.

'As you wish, M'Lord' texted back Wendy and off her and Boo went, back to the Coven where at least they knew that they'll be spared this time...

Lord Ashton summons a peculiar being to his office. As she entered, "You summons me M'Lord" she asked as she enters into his huge office.

"Oh yes, I need you to pay a visit to Abadeer Manor in two days. Your role there is to become friends to Hunson and his bone-headed minions - also I need you to report to me about the human woman...ESPECIALLY the human woman, understand! Fail me and YOU will suffer harshly, NOW GO" Lord Ashton ordered to the strange being.

"Yes M'Lord, it is done" says the strange being and off she went into the night. 'Augh, how the hell am I supposed to make friends with these strangers AND one who's the Supreme One, Hunson Abadeer - I might as well go kill myself. Lord Ashton is a fucking measly ole coward if you ask me, what the hell does he want with a human...what could she possibly do to him' as LSP thoughts were in overdrive as she flew into the night skyline.

"What has happened to my life - I'm the daughter of Hunson Abadeer and future sole heir to his Kingdom. Mom hadn't really talked about him much except for that I had his skin color - pale ash white, his raven hair and his unusual pointy ears...oh and also that explains why I have this marking on my neck - and now I think that I know why. Simon is the only real male figure that I've known of and after Mom had gotten ill, he was always there to help my mother and me...I sure do miss them both, for everything is changing and I don't have neither of you to help guide me or explain this in more detail. I suppose Hunson will tell me - gosh, I hope so" Marceline whispered to her stuffed childhood toy, Hambo as she laid on her pillow drifting to sleep.

"Ah, smells good...look ladies - my chocolate chip cookies turned out perfectly" Tee-Trunks or rather TT says happily as she took out the cookies from the oven, while Lady and Phoebe inhale the aroma of the freshly baked cookies.

"Mmmm, smells very chocolaty TT" Lady says. "And they practically melt in your mouth - mmm, so good and hot" murmured Lady with a mouthful of the cookie as she was chewing.

"Oh yes indeed, yum-yum TT" Phoebe added. "You always makes the best desserts ever - still my favorite are your apple pies".

"Why thank you girls - I love baking especially when I have a lot on my mind" TT says while putting the cookies on a serving plate.

Just then Finn and Jake entered into the kitchen and went straight for the freshly baked goods.

"Oh boy, right on time...thanks TT for making this special treat" Jake eagerly rushed over to get him a handful of cookies. "Hey babe" jake says while giving Lady a kiss on the cheek. Lady giggled from Jake's stubble facial hairs - "Sorry hon, I'll shave it off soon" Jake added.

"So good" Finn says as he went to sit by Phoebe at the table. "You girls ready for what's in store for us later in the week" Finn questioned the ladies.

"Sure, ready as we'll ever be with our future queen" spoke Lady. "I'm just still in shock that she's Hunson's daughter - totally shocked" Lady expressed to the others.

"I'm not surprised, she practically looks just like him only she's a female version of him and she quite pretty too" TT says in a bit of awe of Marceline's looks.

"Yea" everyone agreed to each other. "Well, I'm calling it a night...I'm beat" says Jake after eating his chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah me too, tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us...goodnight everyone" Lady says to them while following behind Jake.

"G'night - yep, we all best turn in...get some rest" replied Finn.

Everyone left out of the kitchen leaving TT to finished cleaning up before she went to bed. 'Can't wait to see Hunson's daughter got what it takes to ruled his Kingdom when the time comes - for the fate of it depends on her' TT wonders in thought as she turns off the lights in the kitchen...

**A/N: Bare with me folks, Bubbline will come in its dued time as well as some action-packed episodes of the group...**

* * *

 

"Marceline, how dare you fight ME...you weak, pathetic excuse of a woman-human" shouted Lord Ashton as Marceline lands on her back hard and trying to stay focus on the matter at hand. **"ARGH, FUCK YOU...YOU PIECE OF SHIT". "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CONTROL OF MY FATHER'S EMPIRE - NEVER"** screamed Marceline at the top of her lungs as she strikes back at Lord Ashton with a soaring leap into the air with a flying drop-kick to his face! With both opponents dueling it out on the scene, Bonnie adds a bit more, intense fighting scenarios to the Simulator Room - 'She has got to know ALL of his tricks to succeed in this battle that we're all will be facing soon enough' thought Bonnie in the control booth room. As she watch Marceline's fighting skills against the hologram 'Lord Ashton' progresses, Bonnie also notices when Marceline is very angry, her body shape-shifts to anything imaginable! With Marceline already born with vampiric powers and can resist daylight unlike any other vampires, she shouldn't be a force to be reckon with- there's no telling WHAT she could do - with a little more agitated aggression from H-LA, in which Bonnie applies, fuck they're Clan can be more powerful than any of the other Kingdoms plus she has to defeat him in order for no other Kingdom to try and challenge her nor the rest of her Empire for quite some Centuries to come! Her strength is superb, she glides so smoothly across the room now without 'Lord Ashton' hitting her so much. She has gotten far better than she was when we first started this trial run of her vampiric skills. Lucky too that she heals fast from her wounds, although I'll still need to make sure that she doesn't wear-thin on this training...

"Excellent Marceline, just perfect" Bonnie shouted ecstatically to Marceline as she swaggered over to Bonnie in the booth after the training exercise was over. Her Assassin Creed type outfit looked so sexy on her along with her axe-bass strapped across her back, which by chance is her family's heirloom giving by her father Hunson. With her raven hair in a ponytail and the most beautiful charcoal eyes she ever seen. After much convincing and explaining to Marceline about her destiny through her dad and Bonnie, Marceline now pride herself of her father's family heritage. 'Oh my god, she is SO sexy' Bonnie's inner thoughts were in overdrive - 'Stop it, focus on the task at hand Bonnibel, besides...I doubt that she even notice me like that'...

'Damn, she is pretty... I wonder, just maybe - it wouldn't hurt if I ask her, at least I'll know where I stand then...' trailed off Marceline while approaching Bonnie as she walked out of the booth. Bonnibel is wearing a light pink, tight-fitted pair of jeans that shaped her curves just right...a slightly-thick dark lavender sweater, with a dark lavender pair of sneakers and her pink-streaked pink hair hanging loose a bit long down past her shoulders. Her eyes, Marceline felt hypnotized on...dark ocean blue with her perfect shaped pink lips -...

"Perfect huh" Marceline teased Bonnie. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know that I had moves like that, that Ash-Dick is a real piece of scum" Marceline says disgustingly.

"Yeah well, that is ALL the reason for me, your father, and the rest of the Group to get you prepared for him" - "He's very conniving, cowardly, and sneaky...we can't be too careful with him nor his band of thugs, okay" says Bonnie, reminding Marceline of Lord Ashton's trickery.

"Your moves are quite smooth, I might add...plus I noticed when you're angry, you tend to shape-shift into different creatures - I find that fascinating if not a bit of a turn on" phrased Bonnie on Marceline's powers.

"You do" Marceline quietly answers as Bonnie is raving about her agility in the simulator room, not really giving noticed that Marceline is suddenly blushing and from the looks of it, so is Bonnie.

All of a sudden, the ladies find themselves in a bit of awkwardness - shy even as they manages to speak to the other as they're up close now. Marceline starts first as she's nervously rubbing the back of her neck - "Ah Bonnie...ah, would you care to accompany me to an evening out sometime" Marceline asked nervously to Bonnibel.

"Yes, ...sure I would love that" Bonnie nervously says back to Marceline.

"Cool - how about tomorrow evening then...around dinnertime" Marceline says confident now. "I'll have Tee to whip up something for us so you won't have to wonder about going to the dining hall with the others".

"Okay, alright...that'll be nice, I can't wait" Bonnie practically squealed as she answered Marceline with happiness.

"I'll come by and pick you up at your room door, if that's alright"... Marceline trailed off when Bonnie surprisingly pecked her own her cheek.

With that unexpected move, Marceline slightly jumped but calmed down quickly and fast, showing her trademark smirk with one of her pointed fangs poking out on the side of her mouth. That look only made Bonnie weak in the knees now and luckily Marcy had both hands on each side of her hips.

It's the evening of their date and both ladies are a tad bit nervous. Tee prepared a special dish for the two and kept 'mums the word' from the others within the Manor. Marcy and Bonnie didn't want anyone to know just yet since it's too early in their newfound relationship. Besides, it's none of no one's business but theirs and theirs alone - Tee prepared two rare-medium steaks, blood-red steamy beets, rolls, blood wine, and for dessert- huge strawberries. Marceline showed up at Bonnie's room door on time and together they headed into the private area balcony, that sits just above where Marceline's room reside at.

"Princess Bonnibel, you look exquisite this evening" Marceline says admiring Bonnie's attire as she linked her arm around Bonnie's while they walked upstairs to the upper balcony. Bonnie wore an simple little mixed multi-colored chiffon dress which reached to her thighs along with a pair of ankle heeled lavender boots.

"Ah thank you, Marceline" "May I add, you look remarkably handsome tonight as well" Bonnie added with her compliment to Marcy's attire as well. Marceline wore a button-down white shirt, black vest and pants, along with a pair of black shiny pointy-toed low-heeled boots. This time, Marcy raven hair is worn loose as it hangs very long to her buttocks, while Bonnie's wore her hair in a slight ponytail that laid to the side of her shoulder. As Marcy pulled out the chair for Bonnie, she reached over towards the wine bucket and poured their drinks before she too sat down to enjoy their romantic, quiet evening in the company of the most beautiful woman to ever exist.

"Marcy" whispered Bonnie, as they're finishing up their meal.

"Yes, Bon" whispered back Marceline, looking quite relaxed as she reaches for Bonnie's hand.

"I...do you care for a dance with me" nervously questioned Bonnie, her heart (if she had one) beating going a mile a minute as she looked into Marcy's charcoal shiny eyes.

"Sure, why not" Marcy smoothly says while taking Bonnie's hands as she put her arms around Bonnie's waist - slow dragging to the sweet melody of good ole classical soft music. Bonnie lays her head upon Marcy's shoulder while they ever so slowly dance with each other. The music is a nice piece of orchestra with the romantic feel to it. Swirling around, and around - soon Bonnie lifts her head to look up into Marcy's eyes and licks her lips, Marcy stares at her and slowly angled her head slightly to the side and softly kisses Bonnie on the lips. Soon what started out as pecks, eventually turns into so much more and before Bonnie and Marcy realized it, they're twirling their tongues down each other's throats. The passion between them feels like sparks - a jolt of electricity or something - they pull apart slowly, nipping on each other's lips, tasting the other to caught some air before they go back to kissing once again.

"Bonnie, would you like to come to my room - " Marcy suggests to Bonnie, hoping that she would.

"Yes" Bonnie nods her head and both ladies head back down towards Marcy's room, where their passion ignite with heat as they're both rolling and grinding on each other in bed. First Bonnie is on top of Marceline, stripping off her clothes and kissing and sucking on her neck as Marcy is doing the same to Bonnie. Soon, they're both naked and they're just taking the time out to look at one another's body.

"Damn, you're so beautiful Marceline - all of you" Bonnie says to Marcy as she continues to kiss and suck all over Marcy's body. Marcy squirms and squeals as Bonnie sucks hard on her neck, breast, stomach, thighs, her core and then back to her tongue again. Marcy is feeling like a bowl of jelly now as she just lays there for the time being since Bonnie has just surprisingly taken over in their lovefest.

"Aahh Bon - Bonnie babe...shit this feelings good" Marceline manages to say after a bit of a rest while Bonnie lays beside her rubbing her hands across Marcy's chest.

"Mmm, honey...I like to go again with you all night long" Bonnie says whispering kisses on Marcy's earlobe, shoulder, and mouth.

"Oh, you will but first -" as Marceline flips them both over in reversal in bed, "Mine turn" she says as she wiggles her eyebrows at Bonnie before kissing her senseless.

Bonnie squealed as Marcy quickly swifted their positions, showing her the loving that she wanted to show her since they'd enter Marcy's bedchambers.

"Oh Mar-ce-line" Bonnie says mesmerized as Marcy sucks on her earlobes, neck, big pink nipples, onto her stomach to her navel and then her core. There Marceline stayed a while, giving Bonnie's core some special attention with her unusual long tongue! Bonnie cried into multiple orgasms after that, as Marceline tongue-fucked her senseless as she too was feeling like jelly afterwards.

"Babe, you done me real good" Bonnie whispered into Marcy ear as they both drifted off to sleep, Bonnie being the little spoon to Marceline with her arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist. "Anything to please you, darling" Marceline says back to Bonnie as they both fall asleep in sweet bliss...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a bit of a little sexual surprise for you Readers, next up...we dance again, and it ain't sexual this time around!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. Credits: Pendelton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network - Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!

A/N: Statement below...Thanks!

'Hmm, I got to come up with the perfect scheme to get into the Abadeer's Manor' as LSP is rambling thoughts of her plan upon entering at the structure when she gets there. Not long after her plot scheme, she lands near the outer woods from the Manor. She watches several people coming and going into the Manor, some looking diplomatic, others looking ordinary as if the lives there. 'Okay, now to wait for the right opportunity - yes, there it is' LSP smiles as she begins to walk towards the entrance of the front gates. 'Here goes whatever'...'Lord Ashton better kiss my feet after this job, the Bastard'. There are four guards at the gate post, two on each end as the crowd enters or is leaving the Manor. LSP nears the gate when one of the guards stops here.

"Halt, state your business here, stranger" the guard commands as he blocks LSP from entering with his spear.

"LSP here, reporting for the duties in the kitchen, as requested from Tee Trunks" smoothly says LSP, hoping not to break a sweat under pressure.

The Guard looks on his manifest to see if LSP says who she is and what her business of being there...

"Ah, here you are - 'Lynn Sue Petals' - 'what an odd name' the guard mentioned as he notified the other guards of her visit.

"Alright, everything checks out, you may enter from the side entrance...take a left over in that direction" says the other guard as he pointed towards the left direction of the huge Manor.

"Thank you, sir" LSP responds in gratitude as she walks on towards the left side of the Manor as other people are passing her by and looking at her strangely. LSP is wearing her favorite color - Lavender-light Purple dress with puffy short sleeves, her medium-sized puffy curly hair is colored purple with a gold star band around it, gold-specked socks and knee-high purple converse.

'What the fuck are they even looking at, as if like they don't look weird as hell to me' LSP berates to herself before knocking on the entrance door of the kitchen.

'Knock, Knock, knock' the sounding of the door as she lightly taps at it, from the sounds on the inside it seems to be quite a bit of chattering going on.

"Uh, someone is at the door, I'll get that Tee" Finn says hopping off the kitchen counter barstool while everyone still resumes their conversation to each other.

Upon opening the door, Finn sees a strange, yet pretty young lady dressed in purple - mostly. LSP sees this blond, tall, handsome young guy opening the door wearing blue shorts, white shirt, and white flip-flops. Of course, on first glance she thinks that her eyes have popped out of her head - this handsome creature!

"Hello" Finn says to LSP a bit confused.

"Hi there - ah, my name is LSP...I'm here for the kitchen assistant job - is there a Tee Trunks here" LSP questioned Finn as she is trying to peep over him to see who's all in the kitchen.

By now Tee looks over and sees LSP at the door, once she overheard her stating to Finn what she is there for. She excuses herself from the Group as she's wiping her hands off on her apron.

"My, my hello sweetie - come on in, Finn where's your manners" Tee saying to LSP as she also friendly berates at Finn.

"Sorry Tee" Finn blushes shyly while closing the door. He then walks back over to the counter and takes a seat next to Jake.

"Everyone, this is Lynn Sue Petals or for short - LSP ...she's going to be my new assist in the kitchen" Tee explains to the Group. "LSP will be helping me out from now on - Hunson figured that I needed a little extra help since the Manor's visiting schedule is booked for awhile" Tee finished explaining as everyone looked on at LSP, as she shyly waves at the group of people in the kitchen. "You already meet Finn over there" as Finn greeted with a nod.

"Hi, I'm Lady" as she is the first to walk over and shake hands with LSP and introduce the Group one by one. "That guy in the yellow shirt is Jake, in the green and red is BMO, in the white and grey is Frieda, Susan in the blue, and last over there seating at the end is Phoebe, in the fiery-red" as Lady finished the intros of almost everyone.

LSP looked at all of them in thought, 'Kind of a strange bunch but hell she knew that she'll fit in. It wasn't like back at her home is a bed of puffy roses nor at Lord Ashton's Coven. Still though, where's the Supreme One - Hunson Abadeer, and this human woman - they hadn't mentioned them as of yet, I must be patience in order to get to the target(s)...'

Hunson and his trusted, loyal associate Pepp were in a meeting inside the Council Chambers, where Vampire politics as well as General political issues were being discussed. As everyone has been informally made aware of, Hunson has an heir and she WILL rule over every Vampire nation this side of the Night-O-Sphere! Hunson knows that his one and only child WILL rule the Night-O-Sphere Realm! He also knows that he is becoming weaker - his appearances on the inner layer of his body is deteriorating but his outer appearances shows the opposite - now since Marceline has arrived and it is so important that she rules with strength, smarts and wits, and good political understandings.

"Hunson, Sire...I see no reason for your daughter to rule over the Night-O-Sphere Realm, surely we can come to an agreement of this nature" spoken one of the twelve members of the Vampire Council.

"Sire, it is of great importance that your daughter is incapable of ruling the Night-O-Sphere, she doesn't even know of our way of life, the political way of doing things here and how can she protect our Society" another member speaking his opinion.

"SILENCE" commanded Hunson - the Supreme One - as he looked at the Council members with rage as he's speaking "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DAUGHTER'S CREDIBILITY"! "AS I RECALL GENTLEMEN, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE AN ABADEER - INSULT ME OR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, JUST ONCE MORE...AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL REGRET IT, AM I UNDERSTOOD"! as Hunson's face look of fright and terror around the room with his eyes glowing fiery red as well as his body morphed into one may say looks like the Predator!

"Yes Sire - a thousand pardons for our lack of faith in your decision" all members spoken with fear and terror as they sunk down into their chairs at the table...

Pepp glowed with pride while he stands by his longtime friend as he shows power to his political subjects. Pepp and Hunson have been friends for a very long time, since their childhood days many centuries ago. And he knows that Hunson's daughter will make an exceptional queen to her father's realm. So as to his faithful friend, Pepp must keep his eyes and ears open for any malice of any kind, no matter how innocent it may appear.

With Hunson making his statement afterwards, he calls for the meeting to be adjourned. Pepp and Hunson leaves the room to attend other necessary preparations for his daughter, because time is of the essence!

"Have my daughter come to my study, will you Pepp" ordered Hunson as he enters his office study.

"Right away, Sire" Pepp bowed to Hunson as he went to go fetch his daughter, Marceline.

Later that same afternoon, after showering Marceline is lying on her bed having thoughts of last night with PB. Much earlier this morning, PB hurried to her room before anyone else was even aware of their intimacy. After both agreeing to not say a word about it to anyone, especially Hunson...the girls just wants to keep their private moments - private...

There's a knock at her door, interrupting her thoughts - she gets up to answer it and sees that it's her dad's friend, Pepp.

"What's up, Pepp" Marceline says with a slight frown when seeing the short man, dressed in blue-butler type clothing.

"Greetings, your lordship - your father requests for you to meet him in his office study right now" Pepps cheerfully says to the princess - future queen.

"Okay, Peps...I'll be right there" Marceline says as she closes the door to go put on proper attire. Cut-off jeans and spaghetti-strips t-shirt will not cut it with Hunson in his presence.

Pepp bows to the princess and takes his leave. As he is going about his business, he sees PB exiting out of her bedchambers. She's humming a tone to herself while she heads for her lab. She turns quickly to see Pepp right behind her.

"Hello Pepp, we're you looking for me" questioned PB, thinking he may have knocked on her door earlier while she was taking a shower.

"Hi PB - no not this time, I just came by to tell our lordship Marceline that her father needs to speak with her in his office study" Pepp stated as he's getting ready to turn towards the kitchen from the back stairs.

"Oh, alright...see you then" PB says walking to her lab, also in thought of what it may be. 'I hope that Hunson doesn't suspect about me and Marceline's rendezvous...he may not take that too kindly'...

"Oh, who may you be Ms. - " spoke Pepp, upon seeing some young girl, dressed in purple in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables.

Stopping what she is doing, LSP wipes her hands off on her apron and extends her hand in greeting Pepp.

"Ah hello, my name is LSP...the new kitchen assistant for Tee Trunks - I just arrived this morning" LSP says.

"Yes right, Tee informed me of needing another kitchen assistance - nice to meet you - L-S-P" Pepp says back to her, unsure if that's correct while shaking her hand.

"Oh yeah, ah the 'LSP' stands for Lynn Sue Petals, but I like to go by LSP, it suits me" cheerfully says LSP. "Tee says that she needed more help in the kitchen department, so I applied and here I am" LSP spoke giddily to Pepp. "And you are - " fished LSP.

"Just Pepp - so it seems that you're getting along just fine in here - I'll leave you to your work, excuse me and welcome aboard" as Pepp says as he hurriedly exits the kitchen after retrieving a snack.

'Hmm, weird little man - I wonder is he Hunson's right-hand man...' LSP ponders as she continues chopping the vegetables.

'I must inform Hunson of this LSP person - have to stay cautious of the ins and outs of this Manor' as Pepp silently wonders over while heading up the backstairs to his quarters.

"Dad - Father, I know of the consequences of what I must do to defend my title and your legacy" Marcy tells her dad as he worries of the upcoming battle amongst Lord Ashton and his father, Master SpeckLich.

"Marcy - sweetheart, you know that I'm not strong as I use to be, after you arrived - don't get me wrong, I'm happily grateful to you but you must know that I can't survive for much longer because there can be - " Hunson stately says to his daughter before she cuts him off from saying the truth.

"No, please don't finished that okay - I just gotten acquainted with you, your storytelling of watching over me, you and mom's courtship, of Simon and how I inherited your powers - I'm born this way for a reason - yes, I know that now dad, I understand" Marcy softly says to Hunson as she kneels beside him while he sits in his tall-wingback chair.

Hunson runs his hands over Marcy's head, then places his fingertips under her chin and kisses her on the cheek. They stay quiet for a moment, just relishing in father-daughter bliss. Marcy speaks again, looking at her dad's eyes and holding both her hands to his hands tightly...

"Father, I have faith within myself, you, the Group - to watch my back as I watches yours" "Lord Ashton and his father want gain control EVER of the Night-O-Sphere Realm, as long as I have something to say about...I promise you that" as Marceline strongly states to her dad.

"Thank you, for reassuring an old man's plead my darling - I have nothing but faith in you - your soul is good and you want let anyone come to harm unless it's deemed necessary" "I love you, Marcy with all that is of me" Hunson says as he stands to hug his daughter.

"I love you too, dad...with all that is in me" Marcy replies back...

Meanwhile back at the table, LSP sees an opportunity before someone comes back into the kitchen, she pulls out her cellphone and messages Lord Ashton.

LSP: 'I'm in - still no sign of the human woman nor Hunson'

Lord Ashton: 'Just keep your eyes and ears open - try not to draw attention, stay lowkey until I give the go ahead to ambush'

LSP: 'Yes My Lord' as she ends the message...

'Damn him, why oh why do I work for this S.O.B.'! 'There's got to be more for me than just this - a kitchen assistance, how fucking low, ugh'! LSP thinking as she leaves to find Tee to let her know that she has completed the vegetables - all one hundred of different varieties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay gang, here's a little scoop for you! My plan is to go at least ten chapters of this, so obviously this story doesn't have much time...
> 
> But I'll finish it in a timely manner and hopefully that it's what you all expected, again like I said before...writing these stories(for me) isn't easy, I'm adlib as I go...
> 
> \- Cheers 'til next time -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. Credits: Pendelton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network - Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Story details below...Enjoy!

"Is everything prepare, my Son" as King Lich speaks to his son, Lord Ashton as he sits on his crusted throne under the caves of the Swamplands of Ooo.

"Yes Father, I have all of my soldiers in place for the surprise attack of Abadeer Manor, they won't know what hit them" stated Ashton to his father.

"Excellent - you serve me proud Ashton, giving that I'm in my weakening state...I need to gain all of Hunson's power as well as his daughter's" "Go now, and bring our Kingdom to victory" King Lich shouted with excitement and pleasure as his mouth partially drool with giddiness. King Lich, a 'not-for-the-naked-eyes-to-look-at' is a tyrant of a beast. Known to be so frightful, he could really - literally turn anyone to stone by sight! King Lich and the Supreme One Hunson Abadeer were once friends in the past fifteen hundred years but over time though power, greed, and control ruled both these once young men into what they are now.

Lord Ashton bows to his father and takes his leave out of the caves of the SwampLands as he goes and succeed in his father's wishes.

"We prepare at dusk everyone, it's the perfect attack - Wendy, Boo, and Limp...may sure your men are in place and if/when you see LSP, kill her - she isn't of use to me" ordered Lord Ashton to his most adversary soldiers. "The rest of you come with me, while they're distracting the others of the Manor, we'll capture Hunson and his daughter before anyone of them notice" snickered Ashton as his group follows behind him - ready for battle!

Meanwhile, at the Abadeer Manor...

All of the visitors and diplomatic people exited the Manor for the night, as the residents prepared for security watch. BMO and Frieda are monitoring the security cameras as well as ten other staff members. Susan and Phoebe, along with ten more guards...also stand watch from the high rooftop of the Manor. There are always guards at the front and back gates, and around the perimeter of the estate. Finn, Jake, and Lady are also standing by ready for whatever attack that is about to happen!

Tee and LSP are in Tee's quarter chambers from the duration that is about to occur later. For you see, Pepp knew that LSP wasn't what she claimed to be and undermindly conned LSP into revealing what Lord Ashton was up to. "As you may know or probably didn't know, it's going to take forever for Lady Abadeer to master the skills that she needs to become Queen of the Night-O-Sphere" "Yeah...well, Lord Ashton is no real leader if you asked me - I heard that his father, King Lich is REALLY behind it all, says that he wants to drain the Supreme One's powers and his daughter's too". With that information unbeknownst to LSP and of course, her being none the wiser - Pepp informed this information on to his Supreme One-Hunson, Marceline, and Bonnie. So for now, everyone sits and wait for their army to arrive and mentally go over their battle plan...

"SOUND THE ALARM - WE'RE UNDER ATTACK" cried two lone guards running towards the Abadeer Manor! Before they could finished their cried for help, Wendy's men ripped them apart, leaving nothing to recognized! At the alert call, Susan, Frieda, BMO, Phoebe and the other guards stood at the ready for the impending attack, with swords, spears, bow & arrows, non-chucks, knives, daggers, and axes!

"Alright everyone, prepare yourselves - it's going to be a long fight - get ready" Susan exclaims while checking her armor. Finn, Jake, and Lady also were stripped with weaponry on their persons. Hunson, Marceline, Bonnie, and Pepp were immediately at the ready, set to go, along with their personal guards!

"Father, I love you and want let nothing happen to you - that's a promise" Marceline says quickly to her dad, who is right by her side and Bonnie is on the opposite side of her as well as Pepp and the Guards are in front of them, with the rest in the back of them!

"Remember what I've taught you, Marceline - plus your axe-weapon IS sacred...only you have the rightful possession of it, no one else" Hunson regarded his daughter while they ascended to the rooftop of the Manor.

"Sire, we must hurry - quickly" Pepp announced rushingly to his Supreme One! Screams were heard all over the estate as the two royals reached to the top of the Manor.

The battle has begun, Lord Ashton and some of his guards awaits for their signal to kidnap the Abadeer Monarchs!

"Marceline, I need you and Hunson to stand behind me and the others - if they get past us, then you already know what to do...I LOVE YOU" Bonnie whispers softly into Marceline's ear with a peck.

"Shit, I LOVE YOU for that - but don't worry so much, it will be handle and thank you" Marceline says softly too as well to Bonnie, close to her ear. And with that they slightly separated, given everyone room with their weapons. The war cries are heard harshly throughout the estate and into the Manor! Bodies collides against bodies, blood spills everywhere, no one is left without being marked by a huge cuts, scratches, bruises, broken bones, and ashes!

Finn swings with two swords at the enemy soldiers! He's fast and quick on the draw, running over to help fellow royal soldiers if in distress by lack of a weapon - Finn helps his men out as they watches his back! Jake is hammering massive amounts of enemy soldiers and well as drilling them with daggers, all a while keeping an eye out on Lady! She too, is doing a very crafty job will her saber sword and spear! Her acrobatics techniques and kung-fu punch, sure does the trick in the most unlikely way to the enemy soldiers! Susan's boxing skills, along with some smashing pounding combos...certainly packing a punch to any given evil soldier! Phoebe, with her unusual heated hands...burns any soldier that attempts to come near her with intention to harm her! With that, a massive rage ignites inside her - leaving the enemies to ash-dust! BMO and Frieda cleverly laser beams their opponents, leaving some quite bruised and burned! The force shield is a very remarkable trap for the enemy soldiers and is set to explored once trapped inside!

With all the ruckus going on in and out of the Manor, Lord Ashton sees an opening and takes it! He sees Hunson and takes his chances to get him along with four his soldiers running with him! Pepp sees this now as Ashton approaches and warns Hunson immediately! Without taking his eyes off of his enemies, Ashton surges right into Hunson with a hard hit to the ground! Marceline sees and hears this, goes to her father's aid on contact, with Bonnie is right behind her! The royal soldiers fought with everything they got against Ashton's men! Seeing what's about to happen to her father, Marceline kick-drops two soldiers as Bonnie and Pepp assist with a beatdown of the others as well!

"GET YOUR DAMN, FUCKING HANDS OFF MY FATHER OR I SWEAR - " Marceline says in rage at Ashton!

"OR WHAT - I KNOW THAT YOU WANT MAKE A MOVE BECAUSE OF DADDY DEAREST HERE, RIGHT IN THE WAY OF BEING KILLED BY YOURS TRULY" Ashton spits out bitterly towards Marceline while his men holds Hunson in a headlock position!

"MARCELINE, SAVES YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS - DON'T WOR- HUMPH" Hunson manages to say before getting hit in the ribs! Hunson's weakening state has grown more as he struggles to get free to no avail!

"DADDY - " Marceline screams as she waits for him to look at her for the signal! While Ashton and his thug soldiers laughs it up and not paying attention, Marceline pulls out her 'harmless' axe-weapon! Eyeing this weapon, Ashton laughs even more...

"AH PLEASE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT - SERENADE A LULLABY" "OH MY, UNBELIEVEABLE...TAKING YOU, YOUR FATHER, AND THIS KINGDOM IS GOING TO BE EASIER THAN I THOUGHT" Ashton continues to taunt Marceline, as she looks on watching her dad - until!

Bonnie gives the signal alert to the rest of their Royal members, right before Marceline strikes her axe-weapon in the form of a guitar and blasts Ashton and his evil soldiers to a nervous shock wave explosion! Ashton and his men struggles to get their bearings only to be blasted once again to Marcy's axe-weapon!

With this set in motion, some of Hunson's Royal soldiers retrieve their Supreme One while the others harshly grabs Ashton and his men, to the special force shield that awaits them, in an isolated booth. With Ashton and his men shaken up pretty badly, King Lich is bound to arrive...or not! As for now, Abadeer Manor is back under control as the Royal crew finished isolating what's left of Lord Ashton's men...and a few women! Some of the Royal guards did perished under this attack but knows of their sacrifice to protect the Supreme One and their future Queen!

"Marceline" Finn runs to her and Bonnie, after they're leaving from her father's bedchambers with some much needed rest!

"Finn, Jake, guys...are you all alright" question Marceline with concerns in her voice as Bonnie looks on at everyone's scrapes and blood spots!

"We're all fine here, just a bit bruised but we'll heal fast - don't worry" Finn excitedly says, while everyone else mumbles their okay's to their future Queen!

"I'm glad to hear it and to see it of course - everyone it's been a long night...can we discuss more of this later, if you don't mind" Marceline says tiredly, ready for some much needed rest and to cuddle up with Bonnie.

"Oh yes, sure forgive us my Lady - see you two later - again our apologies" Everyone says and takes their leave to go to their bedchambers or whatever...

Marceline and Bonnie waves them good-late night and heads to Marceline's bedchambers for some much needed r and r, after all that buildup tension waiting to be released!

"Marcy, I love you..." Bonnie says with an urgent kiss to her girlfriend's lips after the door closes.

"I love you as well, Bonnie - for all eternity" Marcy mumbles kisses all over Bonnie's body as they falls softly into the bed after a much needed bath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Didn't see that coming did you, readers?! More is up, in just a few...stay tune!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. Credits: Pendelton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network - Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright folks...more of this exciting story and some unexpected reveals...

Knock, knock'...came at the door where Lady Marceline and Bonnie laid in bed in the bedroom. Looking at the clock, it reads five in the morning and Bonnie wonders who could it be?! "Wake up, Marcy" Bonni whispers as she shakes Marceline by her shoulder, alerting her that someone is at the door.

"Wha- what Bon" Marceline mumbles under the covers, enjoying the warmth from her love beside her.

"I think someone is knocking at the door" Bonnie continues to whispers to Marcy "You might want to get that, you know"...

'Knock, knock, knock' - more rapidly at the door. "Who the hell could that be - this better be good" Marcy said, not feeling in the mood to answer her bedroom door.

Marcy gets up and put on a red and black silk robe and looks at Bonni before she opens the door - Bonni has already went into the ensuite bathroom to get dress.

"Lady Abadeer, your lordship...it's LSP, can I talk to you for a moment please" LSP says humbly as she waits for the door to open. She's extremely nervous and she doesn't know quite how to present her dilemma of getting back or rather returning back to - her real home where she is from originally.

When the door opens, Lady Abadeer is greeted by of course LSP, rocking side to side like she has to pee or something. "State your business, LSP" Lady Abadeer addresses.

"Lady Abadeer, forgive me for the intrusion on your beauty sleep - after the aftermath of Lord Ashton and his Army, I'm a bit stuck in a bind...so to speak" LSP nervously says.

"What do you mean, Ashton and his Army are no longer a threat to my Kingdom nor the entire Night-O-Sphere Realm" "You ARE free to go home, if that's what you choose" stated Marceline to LSP.

"Thank you, your Grace...however I'm not sure how to get home" "When I first came to Earth I -" LSP says before getting interrupted by Marcy.

"What - Whoa - wait, you're not from this Planet" questioned Marceline in shock of this purple-colored creature of a female.

"No, your Lordship - I was sent here by apparently false pretense thinking that I could be on my own, get a job, support myself, maybe even go to school" - LSP explains while trying to figured out if her Majesty will help her get back home, especially working before the fallout of Lord Ashton and his Army of idiots!

"Listen LSP, does anybody else knows about this - about you" as Marceline probed LSP of this newfound information.

"No, your Grace - just you, really" LSP informed Marcy. "Please your Majesty, it's important that I get back home at this time" LSP begins to beg a plea as Marcy looks on in thought.

"Okay, tell you what...go wait in the kitchen, I'm sure that TeeTee is up preparing some breakfast" "Go there and I'll be down momentarily" Marcy says.

"Thank you, thank you - bless you M'Lady" LSP bows over and over as she leaves the doorway from Lady Marceline's bedroom, headed towards the kitchen downstairs.

"Did you catch that" says Marcy to Bonni as she comes back in from the ensuite bathroom, walking towards Marcy.

"Yeah, with our special super hearing powers - who couldn't hear it" says Bonnie as Marcy agrees. "So, she's not from this Planet - jeepers...than who really is she" questions Bonni as she ponders this and hope that LSP isn't fibbing...

As Marceline and Bonni heads downstairs, she stops by her Dad's room to check-up on him. 'Knock, knock'...

"Come in - ah, Marcy and Bonni - come on in girls, what can I do for you two" Hunson greets the women as they entered into his room quarters. Hunson is still a bit under the weather but will make a full recovery, after that hellish Lord Ashton's aftermath.

"Hi Dad" says Marcy as she hugs and pecks him on the cheek...

"Good morning, Sire" says Bonni as she too hugs him with a peck on his cheek.

Before their romantic encounter, Hunson knew from the beginning of his daughter's sexual preferences and no surprise that she had an eye for one his best adversaries, better known as the Death Dealer, one Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum...future heir to the Kandy Kingdom so long ago. After the destruction of the Kandy Kingdom, twenty year old Bonni was the only sole survivor of that massacre. She asked that Hunson give her immortality and serve him for all eternity, in exchange for never to be alone again. And now, who knew that she would be in love with his only child - a daughter that he, himself didn't know existed until she was around five years old.

His thoughts got interrupted when Marcy was speaking to him of the matter of a one, Lynn Sue Petals - better known as LSP.

"Dad, this new kitchen assistant named LSP came by my room just now and informed me that she isn't from this Planet" Marcy enquired to her father. "And she wants to go home but doesn't quite know how to get back"...

"Hmm, this LSP person is a strange one, I'll admit...anyone who's under Ashton's leadership is...no doubt" Hunson ponders as he rubs his chin in thought.

"Yes Father, but can you help me find a solution to get her back to her Home Planet or whatever she lives in Space" Marcy added to the statement...

"Sire, if I may - " interrupted Bonni, "I may have a solution for her to get back home along with the help of BMO and Frieda, if that's alright" Bonni recommended to both Monarchs.

Both Monarchs looked at Bonni and agreed to let her see if she could help in this matter. With her background skills in science technology, Hunson...by all means is willing to let Bonni assist his daughter.

Before Marceline and Bonni left Hunson's quarter chambers, downstairs in the kitchen TeeTee is preparing breakfast. To get everyone's energy-level back to it's original strength, Tee served up some tomato juice, strawberries, red apples, red juice, bloody red steaks, and more red beets. Everyone is sitting at the table when Marcy and Bonni made their way down for breakfast, where LSP looked on in complete mixture of disgust, nauseated, and in awe...all at the same time on her face.

"Hey LSP, are you going to be alright - you look a bit pale there" smirked Finn as he ate like there's no tomorrow as well as Jake, Susan, and Phoebe...

"Yeah, yea...I'm okay - just has to get my bearings of this all - all red, ugh" LSP gawked at the display of red foods spreaded all over the table like a buffet or something.

"Haha, cheer up Elle - here's a can of beans that I think you'll like" says Tee as she goes over to the counter-cabinet and pulls out two cans of baked beans.

"Thank you, Tee - oh my god - so good" as LSP starts to eat greedily of the beans. Now the Group looks on in mixed feelings of disgust too...

"Listen up gang, our friend here, LSP needs to get back home" "It's no secret of your origin Elle, I perhaps have a feeling that you're from this Cloud Kingdom called the Light-O-Sphere" Bonni stated to the Group and LSP. With the announcement, everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Bonni as if she was an Alien!

"WHAT" everybody said at once! For no one ever heard of this Light-O-Sphere, and quite frankly neither did Elle nor Marceline!

"Whoa, backup Bonni - what do you mean a place called the Light-O-Sphere - are you messing with us here" Marcy says bewildered to Bonni as she still just looked at her.

"No, I'm afraid not" "This place - the Light-O-Sphere is in the Cloud Kingdom, more or so beyond it really - out in the Universe of Stars" Bonni continued to explain to the Group. "I know it's a lot to take in guys but this place is real, just like the Night-O-Sphere" "This Realm that we're in now was once called HELL as with the Light-O-Sphere was called HEAVEN"...

"Oh. My. Glob. - are you saying that I may be from this place - would explain so much about me" Elle says out of excitement and fear as the Group looks at her.

"Come along everyone to the Lab downstairs, I'll show you what I'm talking about" Bonni says to the Group as they all follow her down the corridor path to the Lab. "Here's where I can assure you all that this place exist AND I can help Elle get back home" "BMO and Frieda, I'll need your assistant please - there's this rocketship that I was fixing on a while back, before we all knew of you Lady Abadeer" As the Group walked along, they reached the Labs double-doors and went inside. There, they saw a huge vessel-type craft with a pointy front, in an upright position.

"WHOA - THIS THING IS HUGE" spoke Phoebe, with her mouth agape opened along with the rest of the Group, as they all looked in astonishment!

"Pepp, report to my office at once please - there's something I need for you to do" Hunson says over his personal intercom to Pepp.

Right away Pepp was there in no time flat. The Supreme One looked a bit pale but seems to be in high spirits...

"Yes Sire, you needed something" questioned Pepp as he entered into Hunson's office quarters.

"I need for you to make a trip to the Light-O-Sphere and tell my brother to be expecting a few visitors" Hunson informed his trusted friend...

"What - you haven't communicated to him in ages - who are the visitors if I may ask Sire" Pepp asked with confidence.

"My daughter and her friends, along with this LSP person - although I know that it's definitely has something to do with her, she says that she needs to get back home - this Planet here isn't where she's from" Hunson informed Pepp of the possible reason...

"Sire, you think that she's from the Cloud Kingdom" Pepp questioned Hunson...

"By all means yes, plus apparently my best adversary Bonnibel is familiar with the place - she is smart, I'll give her that" Hunson spoke while looking out of the window, admiring the scenario of pinkish, purple-orange clouds forming above the horizon.

"I'll get on it right away, Sire - should I tell your sibling to expect you too" Pepp asked...

"Not right now, although he'll figured it out real quick if he doesn't already know, that is" Hunson mumbled a bit to Pepp before turning around to look at Pepp leave the Office and call up his brother- Horace Abadeer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, Yep...I went there folks - Thanks for reading and there's a bit more to come, so stay for more up-to-dates of this story...it will be coming to an end soon! *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. Credits: Pendelton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network - Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More exciting reveals, as well as Author's comment below... Thanks!

"...Yes, I figured as much...I'll be expecting them soon, thank you" spoken Horace Abadeer on the receiver to PepBut. He had his Staff make accommodations for his special visitors in the Light-O-Sphere - and of course his brother's daughter, his niece Marceline will be staying in an private suite separated from her assistances/friends. Horace and Hunson Abadeer, brothers and heirs to the LOS/NOS Realm are destined to create a delicate balance in the Universe.

They're origins are still unknown and is a mystery to both of them. They grow up together and was raised in an orphanage, found at the doorsteps by the head director. After discovering that the boys had strangely, yet unique advance abilities than the other children...the director had them transfer to another facility, basically in the Himalayas! For fear of people knowing about them, their safety was of most importance. After this, the Monks took over the role of raising the brothers until their adult life. Throughout their upbringing, Horace and Hunson were taught the basics, just like any other young human of basic survival skills and interpersonal activities. By living with the Monks, the boys learned also martial arts and spiritual devotion. With that taking place at that very moment into their spiritual devotion, their indescribably powers revealed itself upon the siblings.

For Hunson Abadeer, he were destined for the Night-O-Sphere while his brother Horace Abadeer were destined for the Light-O-Sphere! Upon great shock to the Monk society, it really was the beginning of the end of the World! The brothers were in battle with each other - one a bit more powerful than the other - yet had equal strength! From their amulet charms that they had since babies, Hunson's is purple, while Horace is white-pearl...the amulet gave off a powerful display of bright glow, tremendous power enough to separate the brothers into an divided realm! Realizing that they're now separated from each other, Horace quickly uses his amulet charm to see if he can communicate with his brother! To his relief, it works and together the brothers communicate with each other, wondering what's next?! Quickly, they're questions were answered and from that day on...Horace Abadeer knew what his destiny truly is and Hunson Abadeer as well. For the brothers now know, that they will not be visiting each other for an unforeseeable amount of time and now, today is NOT the time!

* * *

 

"Sire, the guests has arrived and are comfortably waiting in the grand lobby" says Michel, one of Horace's many noblemen as he bowed to his Messiah.

"Thank you, Michel - I'll be there shortly" replies Horace. _'And here I go'_ as he and another nobleman, Jacob and Gab walked slightly behind him.

"Wow - whoa, what an beautiful realm this place is" excitedly says Finn, while the rest of the group agreed were seated comfortably on several cream-silk lounge sofas.

"Shh, keep it down group...these walls echos in the room and I'm not sure if we're being loud, rude or both in here" softly spoken Lady Abadeer.

Bonnie were holding Marceline's hand as they were seated together, along with Finn, Jake, Lorraine, LSP, Frieda, Susan, BMO, and Phoebe around the huge room. There was a light knock at the door as Jacob, Gab, and Horace entered the grand lobby.

Everyone looked in surprise of his appearance when he came into view - Horace looked actually like Hunson, only he was more tanner brown-skinned (while Hunson's appearance is more white-greyish pale), jet black hair, hazel-golden eyes (Hunson's is green), rounded ears ( Hunson's pointed-ears), and stood the same height. He is wearing a white suit (Hunson's wears black suit) along with white shoes. Basically, he is the reverse/opposite of his brother, plain and simple.

Horace comes in with a pleasant smile, greeting his niece Marceline and her group.

"Marceline Zionna Abadeer, good glob you're looking like your father - only very much beautiful" Horace says as he hugs and kisses his niece on both cheeks of her face.

The group stands up upon his entrance of the room and are bowing to his Messiah.

"Uncle Horace - ..." Marceline chocks from a hint of sobs as she too greets her Uncle for the very first time! "...Oh Uncle Horace, I'm so finally glad to meet you - I had know idea that I ever met you..." continues Marceline as she hugs her Uncle as he soothes her on his shoulder in an loving embrace.

"There, there my child...it's a beautiful, wondrous welcome with you here along with your -..." as Horace eyes the group before Finn jumps in and happily bows to the Messiah!

"Greetings, my Lord - I'm Fi-" Finn starts to announce to the Messiah while the Group looks on...a bit in shock of his forwardness!

Raising his hand, Horace chuckles at Finn's rumbustious excitement - "Finnus Marquel Mertens, as he says this goes on to address the rest of the group while he greets them with a hug, much to their shock of this!

"Jacob Donnte Mertens, Lorraine Renee Regale, Susan Beatrice Reynolds, Brian Morey Anders, Phoebe Sophie Flanagan, Frederica Elise Noble, Lynn Sue Petals, and last but not certainly least Princess Bonnibel Bonita Bubblegum" as Horace finishes introducing them as the guys bows to him and the ladies' kisses his hand.

"It's a delight to meet you all - Marceline, you have a nice set of friends here, my child" continue Horace in complementing the group.

"Thank you, Uncle Horace - they are my loyal, closest, truest friends..I can always trust them, as well as they trusts me" praised Marceline of her assistances/friends.

"Yes indeed, that's always good to know, Marceline" "Now, let's get all of you accommodated...shall we, for tomorrow is going to be quite busy" spoken Horace with delight in his voice. "Marceline and Bonnibel, you two will come with me while my noblemen will escort the rest of the group to their suites"...

Marcy and Bonnie hugged the Group and said their goodnights before they all separated onto their private suite - high above any Earthly towers!...

* * *

 

"M'Lady Abadeer and Princess Bonnibel, I'm here to escort you both to the breakfast dining hall - follow me please" courtesy spoken the Nobleman, while he turned around and walked ahead of Marcy and Bonnie as they followed.

Marceline wandered all night long about her dad and uncle's relationship and hopefully today she would be able to talk to him privately about it. Bonnie couldn't get over the similarities of the two brothers, while she laid in bed alongside Marcy. They didn't have much of the lust nor passion last night, as their minds were too preoccupied by thoughts, memories, and answers.

They shared love for each other still holding hands as they're walking alongside one another. As they approach the breakfast dining hall, as she saw a familiar figure standing around by the other entrance hall. She hasn't seen this person since she was a child, and there he is standing, talking to a nobleman or some angelic-like creature, with the most beautiful smiles ever!

' _Oh my glob, is that Prismo'_ thought PB as she and Marcy sat down to join the rest of their group. Turning her head back towards to the group and greeted them with mild pleasantries trying while to keep an eye on that familiar figure.

"Psst Bon, are you alright" whispered Marcy by her side.

"Yes, sure I'm okay, just thought I'd seen someone familiar that's all" Bonnie replied back.

Marcy didn't want to go into that territory right now so she just dropped the prying for now. So with that, she distracted Bonnie by showing attention to the food. And what a sight it is - really...eggs, bread, water, fruits, vegetables, cereal grains, assorted nuts, and pastries! Great servings but no REDS!

"Excuse me - um, Nobleman Michel - I don't want to be ungrateful but...none of us here at this table with an exception to LSP, can't eat this" Marcy remarked, with a hand gestured to the food.

"Ah I see - well Lady Abadeer and Friends, shockingly as it may be - you CAN eat this without a bit of complications" assured Nobleman Michel. "Go ahead and try it, you'll be surprised"...

Sceptical, the group tried it and was very, very pleased of the taste, flavoring, and most importantly the digestion! As the Group enjoyed the breakfast fest, Nobleman Michel assured Marcy and her friends that there will never, ever come any harmed from this Realm.

As they finished up breakfast, the group still were seated at the table chatting about and the likes when the familiar figure walked by them. In a quick rush, Bonnie stood up and called his name out and low and behold, he stopped and turn around to his joy he couldn't believe his vision!

"Princess Bonnibel, is - is that you" questioned the figure...

"Prismo - Prismo, oh my glob...it is you" Bonnie exclaimed in her joy of seeing a long-time friend! They ran and hugged each other for perhaps too long for Marcy's liking, but soon broke apart overwhelmed about seeing each! Prismo, or rather Percy Miguel is a tall, lanky, red curly-haired, green-eyed handsome of a man!

"Prismo, oh my glob, it's has been ages - what happened to you...my last memory of you was when I was a child - no more than ten years old" Bonnie reminisces with Prismo! "Years later though, the Kandy Kingdom was destroyed along with the Great War" she trails off...

"Yea - well" having a somber moment, Prismo bows his head down a bit thinking of that tragic day! "Yea, well after leaving for college I was on my way to work when suddenly the World came to an end" Prismo says about those horrible memories...

"Gosh Prismo, I didn't know..." PB softly says, having her head down.

"Yo PB, who's this" Marcy suddenly appears from behind Bonnie -"Introduce us" as she waves her hands around gesturing towards the group.

"Oh yea right, everyone I like for you to met my childhood friend, Prismo - Prismo, met the Group" Bonnie says waving her hand towards the group...

"Hello...I'm Jake, this is Finn, Lady, Susan, BMO, Phoebe, LSP, Freida, and Marc-" Jake didn't finished.

"And I'm Lady Marceline Abadeer, future Heir of the Night-O-Sphere realm - really nice to me you" Marcy says with a bit of a smirk on her face while shaking Prismo's hand.

"Oh my, The Future Heir Of The Night-O-Sphere, wow...I - I had no idea, please forgive me your Grace" Prismo apologizes while kissing her hand. Just then Nobleman Jacob whispers into Marceline's ear. She nods and excuses herself to the group and follows Jacob out of the breakfast hall.

With that, Prismo also excuses himself from everyone..."Perhaps, we could caught up later Princess Bonnibel, a pleasure meeting you all, goodbye" he says as he exits the dining hall.

Bonnie looks on as everyone else gets ready to leave too.

"Hey PB, you wanna come with us for awhile until Marceline gets back" asks Lorraine.

"Yea - sure, c'mon let's go" PB says and follow the group back to their room suites...

Meanwhile Marceline is having a private meeting with her Uncle Horace and her dad, Hunson - who's on the Skype-vision screen.

"Hello there Hunson, I'm glad that you could join us"...spoke Horace to his brother as Marcy, Hunson, and other very familiar figures sat around the huge table which is about to be taking place, a very private family meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey gang! I'm back with this and there's a bit more to come - there's is so much to cover in a very short time - until next update...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger. "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused. Credits: Pendleton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network - Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi 'AT' fans - back again with where we left off! This Chapter and the next one, will concluded this story fiction - thanks for reading and as always, leave that comment! - Thanks!

**\- A - T -**

Bonnie is lying down on the bed relaxing when Marceline walked back into their room. She saw that Bonnie was asleep, so she quietly went into the bathroom to prepare for bed this late evening. The family private meeting went on for awhile - some amusement, some a bit awkward, and the rest in serious matters at hand...

As Marceline sat there at the conference table, her mind was wandering of Bonnie's past. With her father and uncle discussing the sensitive matter amongst themselves - privately - she and the other family(Councils) members were left to wait for them to finish their talk. Since knowing about her own discovery of her family's background, she too had much to ask about everything. Especially of what it involves Bonnibel and of course Finn as well. LSP has since went back to her Cloud Kingdom as of earlier tonight and will stay in contact with her newfound friends from now on...

Marceline finishes her shower, dries off and put on her pajamas. She quietly gets into the bed, slides closer to Bonnie and wrap her arms around her - massaging her hip and thigh as she lays there beside her with soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Mmm - Marce" moaned Bonnie from her slumber...

"Shh, yes it me - sorry that the meeting took as long as it did...I apologise" soft spoken Marceline into Bonnie's ear as she continues to rub Bonnie's backside...

"Mmm, it's alright...you had your obligations to do. This feels good - tried to wait up for you, I guess I've doused off" Bonnie sleepily says. Marceline lightly chuckled and softly kiss Bonnie again.

"Well still though, I apologise - let's talk more in the morning 'kay" as Marceline whispered. Quietly and comfortably, Marceline and Bonnibel snuggled together in slumber for the rest of the night...

**\- A - T -**

"Dude, look at this spread - scrambled cheese eggs and vegetable omelets, toast, juice, jam, fruits, a variety of cereals(hot or cold), coffee, tea, and cocoa(hot or cold)" says Jake, as Finn, Lady, Frieda, Phoebe, BMO, and Susan made their way into the dining hall.

"Yea, and also look - there's Lord Horace and Lord Hunson (in hologram-form) seated over there" pointed out Phoebe.

"Whoa, they look so similar yet opposite alike...don't you think guys" asked BMO.

"Yes, they are - their looks are uncanny and Marceline resembles both of them" spoke up Susan as the group sat down with their meals at an separate table from the two Lords. Along with their noblemen and guards, at the table close next to them...

"Hunson, I've taken care of this King Lich that Pepp described to me before the kids arrived here" stated Horace as he informed his brother of the last demise of King Lich and knowing about the war battle down in the Night-O-Sphere realm...

"Why, thank you Horace - I'm most appreciative of that" "Marceline was worried but now I'm sure that she can relax now that he is no more" Hunson told his brother, with great joy in his voice.

"Yes, I've did mentioned it earlier to her in a more private area of our Council meeting - she's showing great pride in her soon-to-be position as Queen Of The Night-O-Sphere and with those clever moves that she's done too, makes her even more of a great leader - a salute to her, Hunson" Horace beams with pride as he held his cup towards Hunson as they both saluted and took a drink! Just then, Lady Marceline and PB entered the dining hall. She spots her uncle and hologram-father first before she sees her friends at the other table eating breakfast all enjoying their conversation.

"Greetings, Uncle Horace - Dad - Sire" Marceline says as she walks towards her uncle's table with PB beside her.

"Greetings to you, Pumpkin-Marceline, Bonnie" as the brothers greeted her back as well as PB. "We were just making a toast in your honor and cleverness to save your dad and the Night-O-Sphere as a whole, Marceline" Horace begin to say. "A mighty great leader you are becoming, dear one"... Hunson beams with pride as he looks on.

"Absolutely, I couldn't be more prouder - again, thank you love" Hunson smiles at his daughter. Marceline is blushing and a bit embarrassed of the attention and recognition that she is receiving, when she would have did it again in a heartbeat!

"Ah, thank you both for that, but really I would do it all over again just knowing that I'm protecting you Dad" Marceline replies with empathy towards her Dad and Uncle - and all her members of their Realm! "Please excuse us gentlemen, while PB and I go get some breakfast, I'll talk to you both later - see ya back at home soon, Dad -bye" says Marcy as she and PB waves and leaves to go get some breakfast and join their friends.

"So, what's the scoop with those two - they look quite compatible, Hunson" stated Horace as he watched his niece and friend leave away.

"Haha, yep they are and they're very attentive with each other too. They'll make it, I see it already" Hunson says as he too, looks on at his daughter and PB.

"Yep, so do I" Horace admires before he and Hunson goes back to talking more - of catching up, so to speak...

**\- A - T -**

After breakfast, the Group settled on some recreational activities. BMO, Frieda and Lady were busy interacting with some trivia-video gaming, where it involves with strategies and problem-solving. Finn, Susan, and Jake commenced with power-plays and acrobats. Phoebe, PB, and Lady Marceline were relaxing, reading on some form of history of Light and Dark or Day and Night philosophies. With the group actively having fun, Prismo walks in and spots PB. He waves to them all and goes to sit with PB on the lounge couch, along with Phoebe and Marceline.

"Afternoon your Grace - ladies, mind if I join you all" Prismo asks the ladies, as he begins to sit next to PB.

"Sure, have a sit. We were just reading some books on some of Light-O-Sphere's history" says PB, in her delight of seeing her friend again after all this time.

"Thank you" Prismo replies, sitting comfortably. "So, have you find anything interesting so far" "The Light-O-Sphere's history is quite the eye-catcher"...

"Yes it is rather fascinating, although there is some books missing about the origin and all...other than that, it's reads quite well" excitedly expressed Bonnie. Lady Marceline and Phoebe looks on as the two continues in conversing about Ooo and their past. Meanwhile that is going on, Lord Horace approaches Marcy and whispers in her ear.

The group hushes when Marceline looks at PB and Finn. After that, Lord Horace leaves with his noblemen walking behind him as they're entering the library entrance.

"Marceline..." Bonnie begins to say before Marcy interrupts her any further...

"Listen up guys, I need for you all to come with me into the library...it's important" she said as she gets up to leave in the direction of her Uncle Horace just entered. Everyone is quietly whispering about what's going on but Marceline remains quiet and calm at this point as she's not answering them as of yet. As the group enters into the library, Lord Horace clears his throat to prepare for an announcement as the noblemen close the double-doors while standing outside of the entrance-way. All of them gather around the big conference table getting settled, curious as to what is going on here.

"Thank you all for joining me and my niece as I have something of important to speak to you about" as Lord Horace begins. "First things first though...Marceline, my child as you know Hunson and I have been discussing your new role as soon as your arrival back home"... Marceline nods, understanding where this is going but the group is unaware at this time. Lord Horace continues

"As I called upon your names, you will be departing from the Light-O-Sphere within the next two hours as you leave this meeting - for you're needed to report back to the Night-O-Sphere at this time" "Jake Mertens, Lorraine Regale, Susan Reynolds, and Phoebe Flanigan - have a safe and pleasant journey home and I look forward of your return here in the near future - Safe travels"

"Brian Anders and Frederica Noble, you two are to assist Prismo and his group effective immediately" "And Finn Mertens and Bonnibel Bubblegum, you two will come with me"... he says as the group gathers to say goodbye for now to each other. BMO and Frieda starts to leave with Prismo - as Jake, Lady, Susan, and Phoebe are right behind them.

"Marceline, what is going on here - why are some of us is separating" PB questioned Marcy with a confused look.

"Yea, same here Marce...what gives" Finn added.

"Well, you two there are several important matters to discuss with you both - privately. For now, there's no need for the others to know of what myself and Uncle Horace are about to tell you. Take your seats so we can further discuss what has been revealed to me, about you two" Marceline says.

"Are we both in trouble or something here, Marce - I'm starting to freak out a bit" Finn nervously says to Marceline, not sure where this is going. Just then, Lord Horace comes back to the table with several books carried by his noblemen.

"Young man, as you and Bonnibel may well not know of as your presents here has brought the attention that I must address to you both" as Horace spoke while one his noblemen presented him with book number 1.

"First and foremost, please remain quiet as I tell you two of your destined pathways, the day that you were born. Obviously, my niece's destined is to become ruler of the NightOsphere realm. With myself and my twin brother, Hunson - we were both destined for an balance of this Universe. Of the two realms, LithOsphere and NightOsphere - there's also another realm that you two belong too. It is call the Catalyst Comet, for a better word the Elements. A beam of source from the stars in the universe, one blue - the other one pink". He turns to face Finn, as the young vampire assistance looks at Lord Horace while the others watch. "Finn, your true nature is not of a vampire/demon but of an angel spirit. Hold still while I place my palm on your forehead".

As Lord Horace does this, the magnificent blue hue glows within Finn's aura as his body begins to transform not the greyish pale-looking skin of before but of a tan-golden looking complexion. Marcy and Bonnie are in awe of what Finn looks like and is mesmerized by the pure essence of him.

As Finn observes his new look, stunned by such beauty he turns around and asks Lord Horace - "Why"?! "I don't understand any of this. After what had happened in Ooo or rather the surface world, I just wanted to serve Lord Hunson Abadeer. How could this be"?!... questioned Finn as he spoke to Lord Horace of this massive change of his prospective of everything.

"Finnus Marquel Mertens, you was always destined to become this being of blue energy - great energy in fact. Here, read upon these scrolls here to help maybe answer more of your newfound revelations - you know have great responsibilities young lad" Lord Horace briefly innervated to Finn. Before he did so though, Finn looked back at Marceline, his newfound queen of which he always known to protect since her arrival at the NightOsphere, a place that he'd always felt at home to and now this new realm called the Catalyst Comet. And discovering that his an angel - whoa, how can he balance the too?! "Ah Sire, I'm of course in great shock of all this but how am I supposed to serve LadyMarceline, if I'm in some other universe - I can't quite comprehend this" Finn honestly says to Lord Horace.

"No need to be afraid nor worry, my child...you have the opportunity to decide at your free will of this, just come and see me when you've decided" Lord Horace pronounced to Finn as he nodded and sat back down.

"And now, on to you Bonnibel Bonita Bubblegum". PB and Marcy was nervous as they both held each others hands together as Lord Horace begins to speak towards them. "Princess Bonnibel, of the Kandy Kingdom you my dear child is destined from also the Catalyst Comet - the pink one of course. As I've just have told Finn of his aural nature, yours is of sweet, pink essence young lady". He then proceeds to do what he has done to Finn, only for PB's change is of a pale-pinkish for her complexion and her hair is a darker shade of pink with sparkles glittering in it. Even her eyes have changed colors to an pink hue. Marceline is taken aback of what her girlfriend is now looking like, and is she even more beautiful than ever!

"Oh Bon" Marceline whispers as she is mesmerized of Bonnie's looks! Bonnie in terms takes a look at herself and she too can't fathom of how she looks now!

"Oh wow, this is amazing - this is going to take some time to getting use to this" Bonnie says to Lord Horace, after he has finished transforming her. "Are you okay, Marce" questioned PB to Marceline.

Marceline nods "I'm more than okay - Bonnie, you look absolutely stunning...I could eat you up"!

Much too her Uncle Horace, Finn, and the nobleman's amusement of Marcy's statement to PB, they choose overlook it. Lord Horace clears his throat to prepare for Bonnie's new information status interrupting the two lovebirds' gaze at each other.

"As you may know young lady, great powers comes with great responsibilities. I trust that you will use your newfound abilities to serve the greater good" says Lord Horace. "Here are your information of your origin as it is of Finn's. Do let me know of your decision as well, when you are ready. Until then, I'll see you all on another visit here soon - my niece will help you all adjust, I must be going now - it really has been a pleasure meeting you both, until then - bless" said Lord Horace as he leaves his niece and her friends in the library of their leisure to make a decision for later of their new aura energies.

**A - T -**

The rest of the Group arrived back in the NightOsphere in recorded time to prepare for Lady Marceline's coronation to Queen status. Jake, Susan, Lady, and Phoebe are escorted by Pepp to their Lord's office to get everything underway.

"Oh good, good the team is here for preparation. Now, as you all know with my daughter and the others to be here within two days, we need to set up her ceremonial in recorded time. Pepp, will be assisting with you all and the staff - Susan and Phoebe, you two head the security details as you see fit. Jake and Lady, you two will oversee details in preparation of the Ball and entertainment.

"Yes, Supreme One - on it right away" the group said in unison. The group disburse and went their separate ways in preparing for their future queen's coronation! With that in mind, Hunson makes a skype call to his daughter...

"Hello daddy" Marcy answers.

"Marceline, how did it go with the meeting for Bonnibel and Finn"?! he asked.

"It went well as expected, a bit overwhelming though but who wouldn't - look how I'd reacted to knowing who I am" she answered him back.

Hunson chuckled a bit, knowing how PB and Finn's shocking revelation of their original origins. He just hope that they come to a wise decision of their newfound energy. Will they stay here at the NightOsphere or leave and live on their new realm of existence. Only time will tell, though Lord Hunson - only time will tell...

Meanwhile back at LithOsphere - Prismo, Frieda, and BMO are getting underway with the transportation back to the NightOsphere. They're making check marks as they inspect each detail of the space-rocket ship and afterwards, Lady Marceline will teleport them all back home.


	7. Marceline - The True Vampire Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're awake - don't be afraid" softly spoken the stranger.  
> "What do you want, why did you kidnap me - who are you" questioned the young human woman, looking around the room confused.  
> Credits: Pendleton Ward & Associates and the Cartoon Network -  
> Mistakes are mine to claim. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time-Jump, Gang!
> 
> In the present future - 200 years later...

"My Lord, the Dignitaries has arrived" says a servant.

"Excellent my good man, show them into the parlor" says Lord Finn.

As Lord Finn begins to prepare for his special guests, he takes a moment to reminisce about his past as a Vamp servant for the Supreme One, Lord Hunson Abadeer. After all of the previous events of Bonnie and himself becoming very special beings, he still feels a bit guilty of his decision to take the helm of leadership of his realm - his birthright...

Lady Marceline, and now Queen Marceline told him before that she has no hardship of any kind of his decision and that he should own it - rule firmly, fairly, and keep an open-mind. Very wise words, and so that's what Lord Finn has been doing his best in. As he hears his special guests entering the parlor, Finn gets up to greet them - it's been awhile since they all really had the time to spend together and by glob, Finn's going to make it the best for them!

"Finn" shouted Jake as he rushed towards his brother in greeting him!

"Jake" Finn shouted back as he too rushed to greet his brother, with a high-five in the air with the both of them jumping to the air easily! "You're looking good man, the centuries has been good to you" Finn spoke excitedly while him and Jake hugged each other.

"You're not so bad yourself, Bud - it has been over two hundred years, I'm glad that we all can take a break from our respective obligations" Jake responded back to Finn.

"You said it, bro" Finn remarks!

For two centuries the privileged members all have an obligation towards each other in their responsibilities that involves maintaining balance and order in their respective realm.

Lord Finn's realm:

Assists Marceline's Uncle Horace in the Light-O-Sphere - he shoulders over good deeds in every being, throughout the Universe.

Jake and Lady:

Has moved on to the Crystal Dimension - where Lady is from but both her and her husband maintains security safety for everyone there as well as their five children - Jake Jr., Kim Kil Whan, Charlie, TV, and Viola. Their special magic abilities comes in handy!

Susan and Frieda:

These two remains with Queens Marceline and Bonnie (in split realms). Their duties to their Queens as personal assists, as is how Pepp is personal services to Lord Hunson Abadeer. Freida still handles the computer tech of the realm overall.

BMO and Phoebe:

Phoebe, also remains with the Queens - but she oversees the other side of the Night-O-Sphere. With BMO's help in computer analysis, these two maintains the fire-sector of this realm.

LSP:

She, for the moment has no responsibilities as of right now - but within the next hundred years, she will be crowned Queen from her SkyCloud Dimension and ruled beside her future husband, Brad.

Queens Marceline and Bonnie:

Queen Marceline, now has been ruling the Night-O-Sphere since everyone has gotten back from visiting her Uncle Horace about two hundred centuries ago, and she is doing a remarkable job! Hunson is very much proud of her judgement in ruling over her father's realm as she was meant to be, with Bonnie alongside her, they're practically unstoppable!

Queen Bonnie, also partial rules alongside her mate Queen Marceline but just with the renewed Kandy Kingdom sector. Since her friend Prismo updated her of her family royalty with Lord Horace detailing her destiny, Bonnibel has renewed her family's kingdom. As such, with their daughter Penelope and her pet tiger, Bette - the two women and their daughter are living their dreams of a perfect, happy family!

With the 'Battle of the Century', defeating and destroying the Grobs, the Lich (finally!), Bonnibel's evil Gum family (Gumbald)), and other minor setbacks - keeping things in balance and order this celebration and get together for them privately, is a welcoming change!

"Marceline" shouted Finn as he rushed to approach his favorite ladybro with a hug! "Oh my glob, it's good to see you again - you too PB" Finn continues to greet as he hugs his other favorite ladybro!

"Finn, dude" Marcy greets with open arms to Finn as well as Bonnie! The three shared a brotherly and sisterly hug. "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world or universe"!

"Hello Finn, it is good to be amongst great company - everyone back together and hanging out, it's like ole times" Bonnibel spoke with much excitement of their gathering.

"Yeah neat, let's all go sit down awhile before dinner is ready 'kay" Finn says and after looking around, as he leads the group to the lounge sofas. "So, how's your father, Lord Hunson doing these days if you mind me asking" Finn addressed to Marceline.

"Dad, is doing well - PepBut and him just finished another round of golfing with his other Demon Counsels" spoke Marcy.

"Swell, that's Lord Abadeer - a pretty cool dude really and he's lucky to have you for a daughter. He's very grateful and proud of you, Marce...don't ever doubt that" Finn concluded.

"Thanks Finn - I do feel lucky, grateful, and proud of him and of my family...ALL of you, will always be my family - I love you all" Marceline sincerely spoke to the Group. While they all hugged again and gotten ready for dinner, as the servants called for dinner.

And with that in mind, all was good in their lives - everything [the Realms] were at a balanced state and Lord Finn and his friends maintained their prospective positions, forever and ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS EVERYONE FOR THIS 'RIDE' - 'TIL NEXT TIME!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a bit of a little sexual surprise for you Readers, next up...we dance again, and it ain't sexual this time around!


End file.
